


Hotch and the Real Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: How Soon is Now? [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not a date, Agent Hotchner; it’s just a chance for my daughter to be a normal girl for one night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotch and the Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Illegal drugs are used in this story.

“You wanted to see me, ma'am?” Hotch knocked and poked his head into the door of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss’ study.

She took off her glasses, looking up at him.

“Ah yes, Agent Hotchner, please come in.”

Hotch did as she asked, standing in front of her desk with his hands behind his back. Elizabeth managed a smile.

“At ease, soldier.” She said.

Hotch relaxed, but not by much. He was tense again when she asked him to close the door and have a seat. Still he did it, his facial expression not changing a bit even though his mind raged like an inferno. She knew; she had to know. Not only was she going to fire him but would bring him up on statutory rape charges. She might even accuse him of corrupting the morals of a minor or something equally career-ending. They sat facing each other, eye to eye, as silence hung over the room.

“Do you like your job, Agent Hotchner?” She asked.

Oh God, he hated those kinds of questions. The truth was that he did. Would he like it so much if he was stuck “babysitting” some punk ass kid or some spoiled brat, probably not. But Emily was amazing. Hotch would think so even if he wasn’t sleeping with her.

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

“My daughter seems to like you, or at least tolerate you. That’s more than any other Agent she’s dealt with in the past.”

“Emily and I have a mutual respect for one another. I try not to invade upon her life too much and she tries not to kill me. I don’t know,” Hotch shrugged. “It works.”

“It does work.” Elizabeth gave another small smile. “I never have to worry about her in your very capable hands, Agent Hotchner. I can admit to being a worrisome parent.”

“Emily is always safe with me, ma'am. That’s a guarantee.” Hotch cleared his throat. His mind went back to a few nights ago when she snuck over to his place. They took a very nice bath together and she did things to him that a frontal lobotomy wouldn’t cause him to forget. It took all Hotch had not to quiver just thinking about it now.

“That’s why I called you in here, Agent. A couple of years ago when I finally settled my family down in Chevy Chase, Emily insisted on being allowed to go to regular school, as she called it. She was sick of tutors and that life…she wanted to socialize with other girls her age. I thought it was a good idea and enrolled her in St. Anne’s. She hates it there; I know my daughter. Still, it’s a good school and she is receiving a quality education.

“Emily has managed to make a few friends and though I would love to see her more involved in extra-curricular activities, she excels academically. Last year she opted not to attend the junior prom and that bothered me, Agent Hotchner. I don’t want the same to happen this year. The rituals of childhood are very important. Emily said she wanted to experience real life and yet I see her shunning it at every turn. I find that to be disturbing.”

“I surely don’t know what I can do about that ma'am. Emily is a brilliant mind, if a little dark. I think that college, I hear she was accepted to Barnard, will be a good place for her to spread her wings. I'm sure you’re doing the best that you can but perhaps…” He stopped.

“Perhaps?”

“I don’t want to overstep my bounds, ma'am. This conversation could probably turn very quickly.”

“No, Agent Hotchner, I want your opinion.”

“I think I will decline, ma'am. Thank you.”

Very well,” Elizabeth nodded. “We should get down to business. It’s very important to me, and Emily in hindsight, that she attend the senior prom with her class. She isn’t seeing anyone and while a part of me is quite glad I don’t have some stubbly face young man on a motorcycle tearing up my driveway, I'm afraid she is not getting the experience she wants or needs from regular school. I think this will be a positive experience for her.”

“I can't say one way or the other.” Hotch replied.

“Well you can because I want you to escort her.”

“I'm sorry?” He leaned forward in the chair sure that he’d heard the Ambassador wrong. She did not say what he thought she did.

“I discussed it with your supervisor. He’s not thrilled, but I wasn’t seeking his permission. It’s not a date, Agent Hotchner; it’s just a chance for my daughter to be a normal girl for one night.”

“I would think if Emily wanted to go on the prom she would have no problem getting a date.”

“To be honest, she doesn’t know what she wants. She wants to be brave, defiant, angry, and she is certainly all of those things but…life has many regrets, Agent Hotchner. I know Emily will have her share, as I have mine and surely you have yours. I don’t want this decision she made, a good one, to be looked back on as a time she didn’t make the most of. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma'am. I just don’t think she’ll be pleased about her mother picking her prom date.”

“That’s a cross I have to bear. She likes you, I can tell, and you like her. That kind of thing cannot be faked, especially with Emily. I'm certain she’ll enjoy an evening of your company.”

Hotch wanted to say that he didn’t like Emily, but that was a lie. He didn’t want her mother to be suspicious of him in any way. He didn’t want her to fear for her daughter. Elizabeth Prentiss was a shrewd woman. There had to be other reasons she was doing this, her love for her daughter notwithstanding. He couldn’t pretend to know what was going on in her head.

He loved his prom night; it was only two weeks later when his girlfriend broke up with him that things went downhill. Oh God, he didn’t want to think about Haley. Now would be the absolute worse time to do that. Why in the hell had he not had a steady girlfriend since 1981? Now was definitely not the time for that skip down memory lane. Hotch sat up a little straighter.

“Ma'am, I honestly don’t know what to say about this.”

“It’s a little unconventional,” Elizabeth replied. “That I grant you. I'm doing this for my daughter, even if she probably wouldn’t agree. For one night I want her to be happy. I have a feeling you can make that happen. I wouldn’t be putting you in this position if I didn’t think it was so. This has to be embarrassing for you, Agent Hotchner.”

“That’s one word for it.” He said. “I will talk to Emily, ma'am. I will talk to her, I will ask her if she wants to do this, and I will tell her that it was your idea. I don’t want her thinking something is happening that isn’t; do you know what I mean?”

“I do,” Elizabeth nodded.

“If she agrees to it then I agree to it. I don't want her feeling forced into anything. As you said, life has enough regrets.”

“Yes. Do you feel as if I'm forcing you into something, Agent Hotchner? I haven’t even considered there could be someone special in your life who might not think this is the best idea.”

“I'm single.” Hotch replied. Something in him almost hated to say it; it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Emily meant so much more to him, more than she should, even if it couldn’t be advertised.

“Excellent. I would imagine you’d like to speak with Emily now.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Feel free. And thank you very much Agent Hotchner. This means a great deal to me and I think it will to Emily as well.”

“The final decision will be hers, ma'am.” Hotch stood.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I mean that.” His tone was more firm. “I won't be party to anything other than straightforwardness. Emily’s trust in me is essential to her protection as well as to my job not becoming a living hell.”

“I understand that, Agent.”

“Excuse me, ma'am.”

“Please stop by and see me before you go.”

Elizabeth put her glasses back on and went back to her paperwork, indicating the meeting was over. Hotch got out of that room as quickly as he could, leaning on the wall beside the door and taking deep breaths. What the hell was that? The last time he was forced to take a girl on the prom it was Maggie Weatherbee. She was a junior in high school and he was a freshman at Fordham University.

She had been a late bloomer that he tutored in Latin who had grown into quite a lovely young lady. She was a lovely young lady who couldn’t handle her liquor; liquor Hotch encouraged her not to drink. It was an unforgettable evening for all the wrong reasons. Shaking off thoughts that this could only end badly, Hotch headed for the stairs.

***

“Who is it?” Emily bellowed when she heard the knock on her door. She was just getting into it and wasn’t in the mood to stop now. She turned down The Wonder Stuff and pulled the earphones off her ears.

“Its Hotch.”

“Oh, come in. Wait…my mother isn’t with you, is she?”

“No.”

“OK, come in.”

Hotch walked in, saw what was happening and quickly closed the door. Emily was sitting Indian style on her favorite quilt. Her walkman was close by, along with a toilet paper roll stuffed with dryer sheets. In her hand was a joint, just ready to be lit.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said.

“And that, dear Agent is why you are not me. I thought you went home.”

“Your mother wanted to speak to me.”

“Are you in trouble?” Emily asked.

If she was concerned she didn’t sound it. Her face turned solemn but it only lasted for a few seconds. Then Emily lit the joint, taking a deep inhale. She grabbed the toilet paper roll and blew out the smoke. The room suddenly smelled like lavender and daffodil.

“I could be if I emerge smelling like marijuana. Your mother wants to talk to me again before I leave for the night.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll smell as fresh as clothes dried on the line.” She laughed at her own joke. “What are you doing here? I thought your shift was over.”

“Your mother wants me to take you on the senior prom.” Hotch said. There was no point in beating around the bush. He also didn’t want to stick around and watch her get high. It was where he drew the line with Emily. Was he falling in love with her, probably? Was he going to watch her destroy herself, absolutely not? Why the hell was doing one without the other so difficult?

“You're shitting me.” Her eyes went wide and she laughed. “Please tell me you're joking.”

“I'm not. She thinks that even if you say you don’t want this now, looking back it will be a decision you regret. She says you told her you wanted to be a normal teenage girl and yet you're not doing what they do.”

“Oh yes I am.” Emily waved the joint before taking another puff. It was good stuff, worth every penny.

“I don’t think that’s what she meant, Emily.”

“So my mother wants my detail Agent to take me on the prom? And she thinks this is normal?” Emily laughed, not quite mirthless but definitely bitter. “Only Elizabeth Prentiss would think something so ridiculous. I'm really starting to believe she was born in an Ivory Tower…none of that is grounded in reality.”

“She says you like me and I like you so it should work out well. I really do believe that she has your best interest at heart. This is an attempt, misguided perhaps, to prevent a future regret.”

“I don’t like you.” Emily replied, taking another deep inhale of the joint and blowing it through the dryer sheets.

“That’s not what you said the other night.” Hotch couldn’t help but smirk. He wasn’t supposed to be flippant about this.

While he wished sometimes, early in the morning when sleep burned off too early that it could be a real love affair it wasn’t. No, it was real, more real than anything he felt in a long time. It just wasn’t going to last. One or both of them would be hurt by this but the feelings were so strong, it didn’t matter right now. If that wasn’t love Hotch didn’t know what was. “I recall you telling me that you liked me a whole lot.”

“You're alright.” She clarified. “You'd really take me on the prom, Hotch.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Why?”

“I already said why.”

“If that’s what I want.” Emily repeated.

“Yes. Every girl, every person, deserves that special night. While I'm not sure it’s something you'll never forget those who don’t go seem to regret it more than those who did. It doesn’t matter if they have a good time or a horrible time. At least that’s been my experience, such as it is.”

“Then we’ll go.” Emily puffed on her joint. She was already beginning to feel a little hazy. She loved that feeling even if she didn’t like feeling that way in front of Hotch. When they were together Emily preferred stone cold sober. That wasn’t just because of his feelings on drug use, which he never minded telling her about. It was just the only way she could be sure she would never forget a single moment they shared.

“You really want to go?” Hotch asked. He couldn’t hide his surprise. He’d expected wrath directed at her mother for always trying to control things.

“I could give a damn about St. Anne’s Senior Prom. I’ll be damned if I would ever turn down one night of not having to hide with you though.”

He found himself speechless. He’d never thought of it that way. Of course the whole proposition took him by surprise and Hotch was still recovering from that. They would be able to have one night where it would be OK for everyone to see them together. He would still have to conduct himself professionally but they would be together. How could he not want that?

“I never thought of it that way.” He admitted.

“Well now you can…if you want to.”

She spoke quietly and Hotch wanted to reassure her that indeed he did. But they were in her mother’s house and the ice he was skating on was thin enough. He would have to remember to do that later.

“So we’re going?”

“Mmm hmm,” Emily nodded. “You can report to mother that the shark bit the bait. You can also tell her that this is my prom and I'm doing it my way. Oh nevermind, let me do that. It’s been a while since I've had that kind of fun.”

“Emily…”

“Oh, stop it.” She took a deep inhale. “You need to go and get this weekend started. She has no right to keep you this long.”

“If you're not too incapacitated later, I want you to call me.”

“It’s a joint, Hotch, I’ll be fine. Well, I might be a little loopy.” Laughing, she held her thumb and forefinger close together. Then she closed her eyes. “Yeah, just a little.”

“I don’t care.” He replied. “I want you to call me, even if it’s just to say goodnight.”

“Will do, Agent Hotchner.” Emily saluted him.

Against his better judgment as Hotch was sure the entire house was bugged for audio and video, he walked over to where Emily was sitting. He bent and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He wanted more, always, but now was not the time.

“Goodnight, Emily.”

“It’s surely not fair to tease me with that sweet little kiss.”

“Stop it. We’ll see each other tomorrow evening.”

“Will we?” She asked, hiding her joy.

“Yes, I promise. Goodnight.”

“Bye.” Emily waved as he left the room.

Hotch stood outside of her door for a few minutes. He ran his fingers over his lips, unable to help the smile that curled there. He probably smelled slightly of pot and a lot like Bounce. When he took a deep inhale through his nose only the smell of Emily came through. That smell always made him feel good.

He cleared his throat and went back downstairs to the study. The faster he had this conversation with the Ambassador, the faster his weekend could begin. If Emily hadn’t chosen the drugs instead they might have been able to find a way to meet up later. Hotch was disappointed but they would be together tomorrow. Tonight he would begin making sure they had an unforgettable prom night together. He hadn’t expected this gift but he surely would make the best use of it.

***

  



End file.
